Am I Annoying?
by blankdreamer
Summary: Sakura is fed up with Sasuke calling her annoying, So she asked why she is annoying. Sasuke's answer was something unexpected.


I forgot where I'm basing this story from, but that story was really good. This is yet another one-shot where Sasuke tells Sakura what he really means by annoying.

**Disclaimer: I would but it… but… I have more imagination than money **_**for**_** it.**

**Am I Annoying?**

Are you freaking serious? Him? I'm freaking paired up with him? Why does this world torture me so? Uchiha Sasuke, he came back home about a month ago.

I really don't like him anymore. He calls me annoying, a burden, annoying, and _weak._ Did he see how I totally demolished those trees? I mean, really! You are crazy to call me weak! People say I even rival the 5th's strength! But anyway back on topic…

I'm paired up with him… again… on a mission to protect two clans. The Haru and Uchi **(I'm sorry I couldn't think of anything.) **A boy and girl from that clan were to get married. It was weird the boy from the Haru clan had pinked. Pink! Highlights! And the girl had a deep moonlight bluish-black color.

I thought the whole thing was awkward. Sasuke and I were to stand guard. And that means waiting in the freaking cold, next to a _hunk _of ice that's even colder. How _un-_great for my health. It also means extreme boredom and odd silences.

So here I am standing in front of the door, completely and utterly dying of boredom, and for me to die faster, that _hunk_ of ice is freezing me over. So let's start an _un_interesting conversation.

"So… Sasuke… Are you going to take the jonin exam?" my voice didn't even hint a bit of interest.

"I can't…" His voice was a little above a low mutter.

"Oh… Yeah… That sucks…" Sasuke was prohibited from raising his status, genin, for another 2 months.

"Hn." Ah, the word with no particular meaning strikes back. Wonderful.

"Exactly what does that mean again?"

"Aa." I now feel like screaming.

"Go die, Uchiha." I frown, and sigh.

"Do you know how annoying you are?" He smirks and looks at me.

"Is that the only comeback you have, _teme_?" I smirk too.

"Since when does the cherry blossom _cuss_?" He smirks again.

"Can't think of another comeback? Chicken Hair?" I smiled, defiant.

"Whatever, Forehead-girl." His smirk remained plastered to his pretty face.

A vein popped out or maybe 10. I raised my fist to punch that arrogant smirk of his face, but he caught my wrist, and held it over my head. Then he pushed me up against the wall, his other arm on the wall beside my head.

He leaned in closer, but just a millimeter before our faces touched he stopped. That dirty bastard. Rubbing it in my face like that, who the hell does he think he is? Oh shit, I can feel his breath on my face. I blushed. Lightly, very lightly.

"Annoying, and you still like me." He still smirked.

At that moment I really wasn't paying attention. I was plotting. _Dude, I could kick him in the balls and run. __**Smart. **__ I don't see you coming up eight any bright ideas. __**Oh crap behind him!**_

I look in front. There were some ninja. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we are gonna crash this party." A ninja with blonde, rugged hair stated. Sasuke took a step away from me.

The guy who spoke was checking me out. All the guys were. Ew. Naaaaaaasty. And he had a smirk on. I could take out my rage on him. I slip on my slender, black combat gloves. "Bring it on." He whispered.

He ran to me. (In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke run to the other ninjas.) I smirked. This guy is going to have one hell of a time trying to fight me.

He threw 7 kunais at me.

I threw one shuriken and deflected them all.

He threw punches and kicks.

I merely tripped him.

He fell face down tired. "What are you?" He asked his voice was wheezy.

I laughed and flipped my short pink hair, "A shinobi of Konoha." I briefly looked at Sasuke, he tied up the prisoners to a tree, and I followed in suit.

I walked up to him and he raised a brow, "Was that hard?" He asked me.

"No way!" I shouted, how dare he call me weak… or well imply it…

"Hn."

"Back to the 'word' huh?" I roll my eyes.

For the last moments of the mission there was an awkward silence. For once I enjoyed the quiet, just Sasuke-kun and I… Wait?!?! –kun? NO! I will not fall for that ice block again!

We are already heading into Konoha. We are just a few footsteps away. Just a few moments before Naruto screams my name. Cherish the silence Sakura! Cherish it! Before the idiot calls- "SAKURA-CHAN!" oh shit.

I smile fakely and wave, "What's up Naruto?"

"Ramen! Want to get ramen?" He looked at Sasuke and then me.

"Sure! Let me report to Tsunade-shishou first." I grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him toward the Hokage tower, after a couple steps he walked beside me holding my hand. Was he aware that his hand is touching mine? No. He just walks confidently and has my hand in a death grip. Now instead of me pulling him… It's him pulling me.

We reach the tower and open the door. My shishou was doing paperwork and drinking sake. She sighs and looks up, and then I see her eyes dart down. I raise a brow and follow her stare.

She's looking at our hands, entwined together. "Um… What the hell are you doing Uchiha?" Her hands were folded together and her head was resting atop of it. Her thin brown brows arched.

Sasuke looked at our hands and let go he never looked at me. I pulled my wrist closer rubbing where he had his vice grip. I sighed.

Tsunade-shishou sat waiting for her answers and went on with the mission briefing. "Success or failure?"

"Success."

"Any rouge ninja."

"Yes, they are now tied to a tree."

"Okay that is all."

Sasuke and I stood up and left. He sighed, "Are we really going to eat ramen with the dobe?"

"We could sneak out and go to the bench?" I suggested.

"Yeah… I've had enough of that… crap that fool calls food." He smirks and grabs my hand, "Let's copy someone else."

Sakura was confused, "What?"

"We copied Naruto and Hinata by eating ramen everyday, now it's time to copy Shikamaru and Ino by watching the clouds in the meadow." I couldn't say no because he was already pulling me toward our destination. She sighed.

We soon reached the meadow. I felt amazingly happy right now. Am I falling for him _again? _I tried to get him off of my mind. This is oh so _annoying._

I don't know what made me do this 9I probably wanted to clear my mind) but I tackled him down the hill. We rolled and we laughed. Not just me but he did too. We reached the bottom and calmed down, lay down, and for once looked at the sky.

The sun set a little more and the sky turned a deep shade of pink, purple, and blue. "Sasuke… Am I annoying?"

Sasuke turned to go face-to-face, "Annoying as hell, to be exact."

I felt my tears glass over my emerald eyes, "So you hate me?" my voice cracked.

Sasuke smirked. He freaking smirked. What the hell? "You never let me finish."

I shut up. He wanted to tell me something so I listened.

He pulled me close and kissed my still-big-ass forehead. "You're annoying because you are all I see. You're all I hear, touch, see, and want to taste. You annoy me because I want you. You annoy me because everything is just you. I can't even think straight anymore, during missions, when I sleep, and when Kakashi-sensei is lecturing us. Dammit let me just end this!"

Sasuke-_kun _grabbed my face quite viciously and stole my lips. Unintentionally, I moaned. And that unimplied action let his tongue slip into mine.

I felt weird, I didn't fight back 

I kissed him back actually,

He just tastes so damn good.

Am I just becoming another fan-girl again?

Or am I tasting the love I yearned for all my life.

You know what I don't care anymore.

I love him.

You can't fight the love.

True love prevails DAMMIT!

We broke apart.

"I love you." My voice was slightly wheezy, and I leaned my head up against his.

"I have _always_ loved you, blossom, and I always will." His voice was the same velvety voice it always was.

And with that he pulled me closer to his chest and told me to sleep, but then I realized something, important and remarkable.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun, that was the longest thing you have ever said to me. What the hell? Apocalypse!" I giggled and he blushed. "Shut up."

The three blondes high-fived each other.

"Wow Naruto it worked." Ino and Tsunade said in amazement.

"Cuz' I'm a bad-ass genius." He smiled brightly.

"Now to get him to notice Hinata." Ino whispered into the "old" woman's ear. She chuckled.

"Good luck with that. He is as dense as the salt in the Dead Sea, Hinata just floats past him every time." She and Ino laughed.

"Hey are you talking about me." Naruto asked oblivious to everything that they say.

"Nothing, poor-boy-who-is-so-dense-he-doesn't-see-the-love-infront-of-him." Ino replied.

"Huh? Oh you mean my ramen, that will definitely always be my love" Naruto hugs a ramen plushie that came from his back pocket. How can something that large fit there?

The next morning Sakura and Sasuke woke up rather confused, and disoriented.

Was it good? Bad? Boring? Or other which means crap.

**Anyway… that's it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

**Love,**

**blankdreamer**


End file.
